


Memento mori

by Redstoner



Category: Skylanders Academy (Cartoon)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety, Blood and Gore, Eating Disorders, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Flashbacks, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Torture, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:42:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24239731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redstoner/pseuds/Redstoner
Summary: What if Kaos had succeeded in episode one?
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	1. Everything and Nothing all at once

He's thrashing wildly, he _can't_ breathe. He's trying hard to take in any air, but all that happens is what he assumes is sand to enter. He has to get _out_. He wakes, eyes widening and learns quickly (and quite painfully) that this is a mistake. His eyes burn and he shuts them, terrified at his lack of sight and new unknown surroundings, where was the team? Eon? He screams as loud as he can, trying to get _anyone's_ attention so he can escape. He feels the sand above him being removed and stops, trying to open his eyes once more. He has a splitting headache making it hard to focus on anything and as soon as his paws are free they move to try to rub the sand out of his eyes. Coughing painfully, he cringes at the sand in his mouth. 

'Where am I' he thinks, looking around to see if he could recognize any of his surroundings.

"Ready to talk?" He looks over to see Kaos giving him a malicious smile. 

"About what, how bad you are at being evil?" He tries to be confident, ignoring the rasp in his voice. 

Kaos' expression hardens and one hand glows purple, small sparks flying out, while the other grabs the shovel. Spyro's eyes widen slightly and he hopes Kaos doesn't notice. 

"Sir- perhaps burying his face isn't the best idea, he'd probably die from loss of air-" He glances over to see the troll that was with Kaos in the vault, Glumshanks, that was his name.

Kaos grins, eyes sparkling with mischief. Spyro can tell he's planning something. Before he can react, Kaos grabs one of his horns and yanks it, until he's back in the sand. He struggles, trying to pull his head back and away from Kaos. He feels like his insides are burning, something's prickling painfully under his skin. He squeezes his eyes shut trying to ignore the ringing in his ears, he has to get _away_. He screams and the pain gets worse, his head is throbbing and he can still feel sand in his mouth. The pain stops suddenly leading him to open his eyes, trying to blink away tears and ignoring the humiliation bubbling up inside him. He's in the sand again, he can't move anything except his head and his ears are still ringing, it's all too _much_. Kaos is standing in front of him and he glares, trying not to show any fear, he wouldn't give him that, not now and he _hoped_ not ever. He could handle the pain, besides, at least now he isn't attacking his friends. Which is...good. 

His friends....were they okay? He tries to think back, ignoring his pain as best as he can, he melted the ice on the book, they were alive. 

"What to do now..." He blinks, Kaos is halfway across the room now, standing by Glumshanks who gives him a worried glance. 

He had to escape.

~~~

The first night is horrible, Glumshanks cries in his sleep and Kaos makes sure to let him know how hellish tomorrow will be. When he and Glumshanks are finally asleep, Spyro realizes he might not be able to sleep at all. He can feel something crawling on his foot and he has to keep his head up or the sand will get in his nose. Yeah, he definitely wasn't going to be able to sleep. 

_'I was taken out by Kaos, the most incompetent villain yet'_

_'It's no wonder I'm not a real skylander'_

He shuts his eyes, trying to ignore these thoughts, maybe he should try to sleep. It takes a few minutes, but he eventually manages to avoid inhaling sand, he could deal with this tomorrow. 

~~~  
He wakes feeling sore. His headache is gone and he blinks tiredly, looking around, Kaos is talking to Glumshanks about a plan to destroy the core of light and Glumshanks glances back at him. 

"Right well-"

"And that skylander makes my job a lot easier"

 _'I'm not a skylander'_ he thinks bitterly.

Now was his chance- He realizes, getting into a sitting position, he could escape-

"Good! You're finally awake" There it is... he sighs, nothing ever goes right for him " _You_ are going to help me destroy the core of light"

"No, I'm not" He says, glaring. He wouldn't help Kaos, with anything, he _couldn't_. 

Kaos storms over, clearly angered and he grabs one of Spyro's horns, yanking his head closer to himself "Yes, you will" He hisses, letting go of Spyro's horn "Now that I have the map to the core of light"

"You _what_?!" He says, surprised and regrets it immediately.

Kaos grins, lacking the warmth he's used to from his friends, to be replaced by something much more sinister and predatory "That's right _Skylander_ I have the map and _you_ can't do anything" 

He tries to avoid the feeling of helplessness and desperation "I'm _not_ a skylander, _remember_?"

Kaos grins "Of course, you're too weak to be a skylander" _'He's right'_ Kaos steps closer and he takes a step back "You'll _never_ be a skylander and you'll _never_ be enough" 

He blinks, now much too close to the wall, with Kaos way too close for comfort, especially since _Kaos_ is in control of the situation. He was right, but Spyro wouldn't say it. "Jeez, projecting much?" His voice is weak and his throat feels raw. 

He just wants to go home. Kaos pauses "Glumshanks what is he talking about?!" He snaps

"I'm implying you're torturing me as a coping mechanism because _you're_ weak and not good enough" He says, confident after catching him off guard

"Why you-" He hears the aggression in his voice, followed by a sharp pain on his temple that knocks him off his feet. He falls over, shutting his eyes and wondering how the _hell_ Kaos managed such force despite his small figure.

When he is able to get up again his head is throbbing and his vision is blurred with tears. Glumshanks looks shocked and he can tell he feels sorry for him, but Kaos looks satisfied "I don't think I want you to talk without my permission" He grins "And if you do, I'll make sure you suffer. Now come, Glummy and I were just discussing my latest scheme which involves-"

He tunes Kaos out, unable to think properly out of thirst hunger and pain. He had to get out of here soon.

~~~

He and Glumshanks split chores now. Glumshanks did half, Spyro did half. Kaos preferred antagonizing Spyro, much happier to be able to torture a "skylander".

"Spyro!" He sighs, walking over from his..."bed" to where Kaos is standing 

"Yes sir?" He tries to hide the annoyance in his tone.

"Did I say you could speak?" His eyes widen slightly 

"N-no sir" He hates how submissive he is

"Exactly" He says and Spyro worries Kaos might use an electric blast again "You're mopping the floor today, mother is working with Glumshanks today so you're doing twice the work until he's back" 

He nods, walking to where Glumshanks left the cleaning supplies. "Not that" he hears Kaos speak "Use this" He walks back to where Kaos is.

"A toothbrush?" Kaos grins 

~~~

He curls in on himself, desperately trying to get rid of the humiliation from 'work' today. 

_"Do I have to?"_

_"Yes" Kaos' says in a low voice "You know what will happen if you don't"_

_He cringes, looking at the brush covered in green sludge that seems to move on it's own and moves to brush his teeth with it, trying not to show his shame. He wouldn't give Kaos anymore satisfation_

_\---_

_He hears Kaos laughing from his place on the floor and continues cleaning, he wanted to delay this punishment as long as possible. He hears Kaos sigh eventually and braces himself for whatever he has planned. He feels Kaos grab one of his horns but keep his eyes trained on the ground. His horn is yanked and he lets go of the sponge out of surprise and pain. He lets Kaos drag him after picking up the sponge and waits. He looks to where Kaos is standing and sees the sand he first woke up in. Kaos lets go and he feels like he's burning up and freezing at the same time, moving without meaning to out of instinct. He feels his feet lifted off the floor so he looks down, realizing Kaos probably used an immobilization spell. He's digging and Spyro can't stop himself. He talks and hates how scared and desperate he sounds, but the thought of being trapped **again** scares him too much. He's talking, phrases like "please, not again" or "anything else, I'm willing to suffer any other way please". He sobs, terrified and so very **alone**. _

_"Think about it this way,_ skyloser _It's you, or your friends" He shuts his mouth, the logical part of him understands this is an empty threat and that Kaos couldn't possibly follow through with it, but right now, logic means nothing to him, overridden by fear and pain, no one will be able to find him and he has no way too escape, so if he thought it would help his friends...he was willing to suffer_

~~~

He told himself he wouldn't let the bad thoughts get to him, but today they seem true. Even Eon said it, he wasn't good enough. Elf and Eruptor were mad at him and he would probably never get the chance to apologize. 

"I'm sorry" He whispers, and he isn't sure who he's talking to. He would love to apologize to Eon, for not being good enough, for being rude and disrespectful. He wantst to apologize to Elf and Eruptor, for not being supportive enough and for only thinking of himself. Or maybe he's sunken low enough that he's talking to himself and apologizing for getting into this mess. 

He's only been here for a week and he's already broken... _'Pathetic'_. He sobs and immediately uses his paws to muffle it. He couldn't give Kaos the satisfaction. He would deal with it in the morning.

~~~  
He and Glumshanks have an agreement of sorts. On the days Glumshanks was with Kaossandra, he wouldn't tell her about Spyro. He had warned Kaos that maybe telling his mother wasn't the best idea. 

"But mother- I can't get a job!" He blinks, surprised Kaos hadn't woken him up today....It was supposed to be his "presentation" where he proposed how he would destroy the core of light to Kaossandra. 

He listened closer, she was kicking him out for a day, this could be his chance. He tries lifting his wings once he hears her leave, to no avail he's too sore and too hungry to get anywhere far. 

"I'll be right with you ma'am I just uh...need to get something" He hears Glumshanks footsteps draw nearer "Now might be your chance- you haven't really uh...gotten to eat, but there's a portal, in the front of the castle, you have to-"

"It doesn't matter, besides as long as I'm here he isn't bothering you...as much?"

"Well yes but-"

"It's fine" He doesn't want Glumshanks to feel guilty and he doesn't want him to suffer. 

He could take this, it wasn't like he didn't deserve it. He should've been better. Even if he was stuck here, at least he could catch up on some work. 

"Alright..." Glumshanks is hesitant and Spyro can tell he feels bad.

He offers a weak smile, trying to make the situation a bit better. 

~~~

When Kaos returns, he's covered in bruises and cuts, a large bump on his head and a black eye. Spyro considers this a small victory, he probably failed to fight the skylanders again. He grins a little a this, glad there's finally a positive.

He hears footsteps and moves behind the chalkboard in front of his sleeping square. 

"What?!" He listens closer

Kaos is grounded, he can't go after the others. Which means he'll be more focused on Spyro and Glumshanks. 

_'As long as my friends are okay'_. He sighs when he hears the footsteps retreating. 

He hears footsteps get closer. It's Kaos. 

"I'm going to make you look worse than me" He doesn't look up, keeping his focus on the floor seems best. 

Kaos grabs one of his horns and yanks his horn, tilting his head to the side so he has to look at Kaos. He doesn't react, keeping a tired expression. He didn't want to give Kaos any satisfaction. Kaos pulls his fist back and punches him, directly in the eye which makes him yelp in pain. It feels like a vacuum, pulled back and forward all at once and it _hurts_. "This wouldn't have happened if you were actually good enough to be a skylander y'know. Maybe if you were better and you were a skylander you could've stopped me. You could've saved yourself. But you didn't. Poor Spyro" He gives a fake pout and yanks Spyro's head toward him using his grip on his horn. 

_'He's right'_

He feels the familiar lump in his throat and tears in his eyes "I'm sorry" He sobs as Kaos smashes his foot down on Spyro's leg. 

Kaos grins, moving his foot to crush Spyro's tail as sparks of dark energy flow from his finger tips. He should've expected this, should've been able to prepare himself. But instead he sobs at the burning, prickling feeling under his skin. He just wants to escape, wants out of this hellhole, wants out of _himself_. He feels guilt and shame, he should have been better, he should be able to handle this. But he can't. He's crying, because of Kaos. The most incompetent villain in the skylands. He should've listened to Eon and Elf and Eruptor, he should've been better. He just wants to apologize.

"You should be sorry, you're pathetic" He's right, and Spyro only cries harder

~~~

He wakes up with a throbbing headache made worse by a banging on the door. 

"Now sir, you're mother left specific instructions that you are not to leave the castle"

He pauses, listening closer. He hears Kaos threaten Glumshanks "Go wake that stupid sky-"

Glumshanks glances at him and Spyro walks over. "Here's your food for the weak" Kaos grins, putting the gizzard costume in the furnace. _'Great'_

Glumshanks tells him there was work to be done in the plotting chamber and Spyro can hear him mutter something about following Kaossandra's orders. He could definitely help. 

~~~

"I told you-" There's a loud crack and he jolts up, looking around. Kaos is standing over Spyro, who is covering a bleeding snout with his paws. "Not to call me steve and-" He brings his fist down once more "warned you what would happen if you spoke without permission"

Spyro glances at him and Glumshanks can tell. He's still afraid. He still scared and upset and angry, but he's provoking him, because there's no more distractions for Glumshanks to use. 

He makes a mental note to thank him later and stands, as much as he'd love to help him, there's nothing to distract Kaos with, the room is organized and their chores are done. So it's either Kaos leaving or Spyro getting hurt. He just wishes it could've been better. 

~~~

"I don't care" He tilts his head slightly, trying to hear better "I destroyed a Skylander today" 

He feels sick. He should've realized this would happen. Him being here means he isn't there to help his friends. He should have been there and he should've bee better. "You know, the one that does the thing...with the blades" He peeks past the board slightly, they're in the hallway, there on Kaossandra's invitation. 

Elf couldn't have been gone. She was better than him. She was a lot of things he wasn't. She was smart, she had good habits, she was hardworking and good at fighting, and _she_ wasn't stuck in Kaos' plotting chamber. He can't hear anything over the ringing in his ears and can't see past the tears in his eyes. He tries, tries so hard to ignore these thoughts, but he was trapped, trapped and afraid. Suddenly the walls were too close and everything was too much and he couldn't see- couldn't breathe he just needed _'help- please help'_

There's a hand on his shoulder and he tries to focus on recognizing it, it's Glumshanks "Easy, easy- just breathe" There's a scream from the hallway and Glumshanks sighs "I'll be back" Spyro nods, not entirely listening. 

Distantly, he can hear Glumshanks leaving. He and Kaos are back in the plotting chamber.

"I'm going to see the skylanders!" _'nonononono'_

He's going to hurt someone else, what if he hurts Eruptor- or Jet-Vac or pop or-

"Spyro?" It's Kaos and he wants to move, wants to run out and provoke him or fight or do _anything_ that could help his friends, but he _'can't'_ , he's too weak and scared and he just needs _help_.

"Best not to worry about that now sir-"

He hears them leave and sobs, he couldn't help his friends. He couldn't even help himself-

He curls in on himself a bit more. Should've been better.

~~~

She makes her way to the falling forest, trying to ignore the feeling of betrayal. Instead replacing it with anger, because that was good and familiar. And her castle without him was bad and unfamiliar, that was her _son_. 

She arrive shortly "Did you bring it?"

"Of course" His reply is quick "And I now know beyond a shadow of a doubt that it belongs with you." She surprised at how hurt and broken he sounds, seeming extremely different than the man she's known for most of her life. 

"Thank you" 

"Just do what needs to be done" There's a shake in his voice and she can tell there's something else he wants to say "Could you see if your son or his troll know anything about what happened to my- er one of our skylanders?" His eyes are glassy and his fist are clenched. 

"I'll ask" She realizes he didn't originally want to refer to him as one of the skylanders, but found it best not to comment.

\---

"Glumshanks" Her tone is stern, she's thinking over what Eon said.

"Ma'am before you say anything, there's something you should know-"

She pauses, "How urgent?"

"Extremely urgent"

She nods, asking him to lead the way and following him into the guest castle despite the fear and nervousness she feels upon realizing where he was leading her.

"Spyro?" His tone is soft, and she struggle to hold back her rage. How _dare he_. How dare he steal a child from his father and torture and harm and harass that child, for nothing but his own amusement. How _dare he_.

She makes sure to look as peaceful as possible, not wanting to hurt him. She watches a small purple dragon with scales darkened from blood and dirt, tail between his legs and head down. He's _afraid_. She doesn't usually see dragons, but she can tell he hasn't been fed properly. He's limping and she wonders just how long he's been here without her knowing. 

"Kaos isn't coming back here, you're free to go" He's surprised at that and she can see tears in his eyes. He shakes his head "What's wrong" She tries to keep her tone soft, her anger at his situation and kaos shouldn't be directed at him"

He looks down at his wings sadly.

"You can't fly?" He shakes his head "That's alright, we have a portal" She gives him a small smile and he gives a weak smile in return.

~~~

 _'This is where JV usually gives his lessons'_ He's glad to finally be home. Or at the very least, close to home.

When he does arrive at the house, he opens the door as quietly as possible.

_He was too loud and now Kaos was awake and he would be punished and he couldn't handle that right now, he just had to-_

He just had to get to his room, he sighs, moving up the stairs as quietly as possible. He didn't need to upset anyone. He doesn't think he could handle another punishment right now. When he's finally in in his room he crashes immediately, eyes slipping shut as his sore muscle finally get a break. He can finally rest.


	2. The blood of the covenant is thicker than the water of the womb

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so short and I’m sorry

_"I told you to be quiet" He snaps, raising his fist above his head_

He jolts awake, terrified at the thought of being back _there_.

He can smell Eruptors pancakes even though his door is closed. He grins, excited to be home and finally happy to be able to eat pancakes again and talk to his friends again. Though, it's been a year. He's changed and they probably have to. he isn't even a skylander. How would they react to him coming back. _'They probably won't even care, why should they?'_ he curls up, hugging his pillow to his chest and squeezing his eyes shut tight. He just wanted to be _okay_. He figured he didn't have many options, Kaos might find him again, _or_ go for his friends. 

He sighs, rubbing the sleep from his eyes and getting up, wincing in pain. He opens the door and drags himself downstairs to the kitchen. He can hear Eon talking. 

"But we must continue our work defending the realm" He pauses, why wouldn't they? 

"We just miss him"

"I know Elf, but we've done all we can." Eon sighs and Spyro can tell he's tired "We mustn't let this loss affect our work defending the realm" He takes a tentative step forward and winces at the loud creak that follows.

"Who's out there?!" He hears Jet-Vac and walks into the doorway

He gives a sheepish grin once in view of the team.

~~~

The second Eon sees him, his eyes widen and Spyro can feel something is wrong. _He should've just stayed put_

His eyes fill with tear and he’s staring at Spyro so horrified he briefly fears that maybe he was followed-

“You’re bleeding!” He turns to stealth elf, tilting his head in confusion. 

She runs out and he turns his head to see where she goes, upstairs. 

He turns back and jet-vac is a lot closer, looking at him through tears and he wonders why they all seem so upset. 

He hears a pop and turns to see Stealth Elf holding a first aid kit. She moves closer, probably to bandage him and he moves back, they were going to hurt him-

“I just want to help-“

_”Don’t worry, I just want to help”_

_“With what” he gasps as Kaos grabs Spyro by the horn, stumbling back and pushing the first aid kit away_

_“Please” he mouths, squeezing his eyes shut and hoping Kaos will have mercy_

He shakes his head desperately, hoping they can let him have this. Hoping they’ll understand. He’s terrified. Terrified they’ll hate him or think he’s weak-

 _”It’s no wonder they haven’t come for you yet, you’d just drag them down, you’re weak.” He glares, pulling his fist back “stop crying or I’ll give you something to cry about_ he sobs.

“Imsorryimsorryimsorry” he mouths, looking towards the floor and waiting.

“That’s fine, can you do it yourself?” 

He nods, desperately hoping they’ll drop it and that he won’t have to answer any questions. 

Jet-vac pushes the first aid kit closer “you should probably go run some water over those-“

He nods, picking the med kit up and moving to the bathroom as fast as he can, desperate to get away from that conversation and leaving the others standing in the kitchen confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn’t discontinued y’all don’t worry
> 
> (Still shook anyone enjoyed this)


End file.
